Talk:Hal Jordan (New Earth)
Birthdate I added his birthdate of February 20th, hope nobody minds. Source's-a-here: https://aqua.gjovaag.com/cal/calendar_1976.html Given as a source on Batman's article for his birthdate, Supes and now also Barry Allen's, obeekaybee?Greenlanternslight 05:43, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Naming In accordance with the way this database names the articles according to the character's birth name and universe they are based in, it should extend to this page about Hal Jordan. It shouldn't be Green Lantern (Hal Jordan), it should be Hal Jordan (New Earth). If someone has the ability to do it, please do it. :Actually, we specifically changed it to improve our google rankings. The page is still treated as Hal Jordan (New Earth) everywhere else on the site, the only functional difference is that it's more likely to appear if looked for in a search engine online. This is a special policy restricted to only our most popular content. ::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 06:50, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Why is it Hal Jordan (New Earth) anyway, instead of Harold Jordan (New Earth)? I know Air Wave has the same name and that's his article, but considering all the other articles use the full names of the characters, like Bartholomew Allen (New Earth) when no one ever calls him "Bartholomew", shouldn't this one be Harold Jordan?J'onn J'onzz 00:05, May 23, 2010 (UTC) ::This has been around longer than I've been here, so I'm not entirely sure. My understanding of the logic is that it's basically pretty much entirely because of Air Wave. The pagename Harold Jordan (New Earth) is already being used by someone who is regularly called Harold. This has always bothered me also... very open to suggestions on something better we could do. :::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 13:47, May 23, 2010 (UTC) "The crap" In the section for Emerald twilight is it really supposed to say beat the crap out of?--''SalmanH'' (Talk) 20:54, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :Welcome to wikia. We are less formal than wikipedia. ::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 21:20, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Oh.. that's new, well carry on I suppose.--''SalmanH'' (Talk) 21:26, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Prime Earth Shouldn't Hal get a Prime Earth page instead of adding the new stuff to his New Earth page. --KurtW95 (talk) 02:53, March 29, 2015 (UTC) :We haven't decided yet. Hal's origin and backstory are 90% the same.--[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 03:19, March 29, 2015 (UTC) First earthman What of Waverly Sayre (New Earth)? Or Jong Li (New Earth)? --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 09:12, July 29, 2015 (UTC) Malvolio's ring I should be pointed that it was a part of Hal's history that his original ring was destroyed in his encounter with Lord Malvolio and he was tricked into using Malvolio's ring (which did not have the yellow weakness in Green Lantern rings of the time) which was the ring he was wearing when he went crazy. The problem is with all the soft reboots New Earth history had it is uncertain if that event happened by the time Flashpoint came down.--BruceGrubb (talk) 13:10, April 27, 2019 (UTC)